


Crossroad

by Goblinshipper



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinshipper/pseuds/Goblinshipper
Summary: Maki retrocede 10 años al pasado pero algo parece estar mal, ¿como solucionarlo?, ¿cual es la causa?, solo recuerda unas palabras antes de que todo ocurriera:"Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido".
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, soy nuevo en esto por lo que si hay errores o los personajes son demasiado occ se debe a ello.

—Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido—. Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente hasta que solo vio oscuridad.  
—Maki cariño es hora de que te levantes o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Maki al escuchar la voz de su madre se sintió confundida, ella ya no vivía con su madre desde hace varios años, aun confundida abrió los ojos y cuando logro enfocar su mirada quedo perpleja estaba en su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres, que hacia allí, quizás ayer luego de lo ocurrido decidió quedarse con sus padres, pero si ese fuese el caso lo recordaría.  
—¿Maki ya estas lista?, aun debes desayunar. —Gritó su madre.  
Maki sin entender fue a la cocina, su madre al escucharla volteo, haciendo una mueca al momento en que la vio.

—Cariño vamos, debes ponerte tu uniforme, ya no queda tiempo, llegaras tarde.  
—¿Tarde? —musito Maki aun confundida.  
—Para tu primer día en la escuela, ve a cambiarte hoy te llevare yo.  
Maki se quedó inmóvil, esto debe ser una broma, ella había terminado la escuela hace ya bastante, y no solo eso hace solo unos meses había ingresado como interna al hospital de sus padres, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?  
Sin más Maki corrió a su antigua habitación y se miró al espejo y allí noto lo joven que se veía, toco su cara y la estiro y apretó de varias formas, y menos sentido le hacía todo.  
— ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?—Pensó.  
Volteo y miro un calendario que siempre tuvo en su habitación y vio la fecha, de golpe se congelo era imposible, quizás ese calendario estaba errado, aun sin creerlo corrió al living y prendió la televisión donde puso el primer noticiero, y miro la fecha aún perpleja siguió cambiando los canales de noticias viendo que era cierto, la fecha no estaba mal, ella había retrocedido 10 años al pasado.  
La pelirroja se desplomo en el sofá, esto no podía ser cierto.  
— ¿Maki no te sientes bien?—Su madre pregunto preocupada.  
La joven pelirroja simplemente se le quedo viendo sin responder.  
— Si quieres puedes faltar por hoy. — Trato de llamar su atención su madre.  
En ese momento recordó a µ's, ellas le iban a ayudar, a pesar de tanto tiempo siguieron en contacto y maki les guardaba a cada una un cariño especial, sabía que ellas la ayudarían.  
— No, estoy bien, solo desperté un poco desorientada. —Trato de explicar.  
Sin esperar respuesta de su madre, fue a su habitación a buscar su uniforme de otonokizaka, abrió el closet en el cual lo guardo durante sus tres años de escuela, mientras buscaba dio con un uniforme, al observarlo bien frunció el ceño.  
—Maki por el amor de dios ya estas tarde, que dirán tus nuevos maestros de los nishikino. —Escucho acercarse por el pasillo a su madre.  
¬¬—Mamá debe de haber un error, este no es el uniforme de otonokizaka.  
Su madre inclino la cabeza e hizo una mueca graciosa que maki no comprendió muy bien.  
—Hija, ¿estás bien?, Hoy estas muy...distraída, si no te sientes bien puedes faltar.  
Maki una vez más miro el uniforme en sus manos.  
—Utx. —Susurro.  
—Tu padre no estaba muy contento con tu decisión, pero logre convencerlo.  
—Este debe ser un error se suponía que entraría otonokizaka como tú lo hiciste.  
—Realmente me hubiese gustado pero lo hablamos con tu padre y no era buena idea que entras a una escuela que está por cerrar, pensamos que no obtendrías todas las oportunidades que mereces y que queremos para ti.  
Maki parpadeo un par de veces, aun creyendo que esta era una broma de muy mal gusto, ahora además de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, su propia historia había cambiado.  
Entonces recordó aquellas palabras: «Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.»  
Fue ahí que comprendió que ese deseo, se cumplió, si lo analizaba, de esta forma µ's nunca existiría o no sería como lo recuerda.  
Desconcertada se visto rápidamente con su nuevo uniforme tomo su bolso el cual reposaba junto a su escritorio y partió.  
— ¡Maki! —grito su madre.  
—No te preocupes iré por mi cuenta, nos vemos. —Corrió y llego a la estación, apenas arribo el tren se subió.  
Tenía que pensar que haría, obviamente no iría a clases, tenía que ver a las chicas.  
Se bajó en la estación correspondiente y corrió hacia otonokizaka como nunca, cuando diviso la puerta paro de golpe, ¿cómo iba a entrar sin que la noten?  
Tendría que esperar a que terminasen las clases, decepcionada camino hasta el templo kanda y se sintió nostálgica, subió hasta la cima y se sentó en el último escalón y recordó las prácticas con µ's, recordarlo la hizo sonreír aun así con tristeza, eso había sido hace mucho.  
Un poco más calmada saco su teléfono el cual se había encargado de tomar de su buro antes de salir corriendo.  
Aun reacia abrió Internet y busco cualquier cosa que la pudiese ayudar a volver a su tiempo.  
Estuvo buscando durante unos minutos para darse cuenta que eso no iba ser de ayuda, solo habían teorías e historias de aventura y ciencia ficción, nada que fuese de ayuda realmente.  
Mientras veía el día pasar decidió ir a comprar su almuerzo, cuando estaba por llegar a las icónicas escaleras del templo vio a alguien muy familiar, ese cabello purpura, solo podía ser nozomi, sin pensarlo corrió a su encuentro.  
Maki solo abrazo a nozomi por la espalda.  
La pelirroja luego de haber sido una tsundere durante todos sus años de escuela y parte de universidad, había además de madurado logrado ser más honesta con sus sentimientos y realmente extrañaba a la pelipurpura tanto como a eli.  
Nozomi sorprendida soltó un pequeño grito y se apartó rápidamente, cuando volteo su expresión no era de enojo más bien era uno juguetón.  
—Creo que te equivocaste de persona, a menos que seas mi fan. —sonrió burlona.  
Maki solo sonrió esa era la nozomi que recordaba y sabia que de una u otra forma la ayudaría.  
—Este... lo siento si te asuste pero...— ¿Que le iba a decir, como podría decirlo y que le creyeran, este era un error?. —Se resignó la pelirroja.  
—Mmm...Estas bastante lejos de utx, ¿viniste aquí solo para verme? —dijo nozomi entre curiosa y burlona.  
—Yo…yo, si. —maki no sabía que decir, hasta que recordó el afán de nozomi con el tarot.  
—Yo vine aquí porque necesito que me leas las cartas.  
Nozomi frunció el ceño y era como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.  
—Está bien, ven conmigo.  
Subieron las escaleras y entraron al templo, la pelipurpura le pidió que tomara asiento mientras ella iba a preparar algo de té.  
Al volver lo coloco en una pequeña mesita que tenían en frente.  
—Y bien ¿qué te trae a mí?—le sonrió amable la mayor.  
—Necesito saber...yo. —Antes de que pudiera responder nozomi la interrumpió.  
—Ya se es sobre amor ¿verdad?  
Maki se sonrojo de inmediato y aparto la mirada.  
—Al parecer he acertado.  
La pelirroja solo se quedó en silencio, mientras Nozomi comenzaba a barajar sus cartas para finalmente posar tres boca abajo.  
La mayor se detuvo y miro a maki, luego prosiguió y tomo una de las cartas y la volvió a colocar en la mesa, pero esta vez revelando cual era.  
—La rueda de la fortuna invertida, este es tu pasado, a continuación volteare tu presente y finalmente tu futuro.  
Antes de que nozomi pudiese tocar la siguiente carta una ráfaga de viento entro por la pequeña ventana e hizo q todo el mazo de cartas volara por toda la habitación, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las cartas estaban en el piso excepto una, la cual no se movió de su posición.  
—Vaya esto es nuevo. —sonrió nozomi.  
La pelipurpura poso su mano sobre la única carta en la mesa, la rueda de la fortuna invertida y miro a maki.  
—No...tojo-san, creo que es mejor que me vaya, es tarde.  
—¿Como sabes mi nombre?  
—Escuche hablar de ti, y quería comprobar lo de tu lectura de cartas. —Mintió maki —Bueno debo irme.  
—Eso no es verdad, nadie sabe de esto, a excepción de elicchi y ella no se lo diría a nadie más.  
Maki se quedó de pie mirando a nozomi sin saber que más decir, si le decía la verdad pensaría que estaba loca o era una acosadora.  
—¿Quién eres? —pregunto finalmente la pelipurpura.  
—No me creerías. — Suspiro la pelirroja.  
—Pruébame. —respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa relajada, lo cual ayudo a maki, recordando que era nozomi de quien estamos hablando aunque le creyera intentaría ayudarla porque así era ella.  
—Yo... yo vengo del futuro.  
Ninguna dijo nada por unos segundos.  
—Es decir yo retrocedí 10 años al pasado. —aclaro la pelirroja.  
—Espera, entonces me pedirás que te ayude a reparar tu máquina del tiempo. —dijo pensativa la mayor.  
Maki suspiro y se volvió a sentar.  
—No, hoy desperté y estaba en la casa de mis padres, yo deje de vivir con ellos cuando empecé la Universidad, y no solo eso además llevaba unas semanas trabajando en el hospital que ellos poseen.—La pelirroja apoyo su cabeza en la mesita. —Solo quiero volver a mi vida.  
—¿Como es que te puedo creer?  
Maki volteo su cabeza para mirar a nozomi directo a los ojos.—tu nombre completo es nozomi tojo, tu cumpleaños es el 9 de junio, te encanta el yakiniku y odias los caramelos, eres la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, eli es la presidenta y conoces a nico desde primer grado.  
Nozomi la miraba incrédula y sorprendida, tenía una expresión que nunca antes habia vista, lo que le hizo gracia, pero se mantuvo seria.  
—Y ¿por qué me buscaste a mí? —logro decir la mayor estática en su asiento sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pianista.  
—Porque tú eres nozomi, y siempre nos ayudabas, tú fuiste la primer persona que se me cruzo por la mente.  
—¿Nos? ¿A que te refieres?  
—A µ's, a todas, siempre que cualquiera de nosotras tuviese algún problema, no importaba lo que fuese nos aconsejabas y tratabas de ayudarnos a resolverlo.  
—Como es que sabes...eso aun... µ's. — tartamudeo la pelipurpura aun maas sorprendida.  
—Tu nos diste ese nombre.  
— µ's es real. —susurro la mayor.  
—¿Que deberia hacer? —Resoplo la pelirroja.  
—yo te ayudare. —dijo amablemente nozomi, la pianista la volteo a ver y le sonrió agradecida. —eh leído bastantes cosas sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero nada como lo que me has contado, quizás si busco un poco más pueda encontrar algo que nos ayude, mañana te esperare aquí, ahora deberías volver a casa, es muy tarde.  
Maki miro por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro.  
—Tienes razón, gracias.  
—Espera, aun no me dices tu nombre.  
Maki se sonrojo, tras la sorpresa de todo lo que le ocurrió, dio por sentado que la mayor la reconocería.  
—Nishikino maki. —sonrió tímidamente.  
—Maki chan. —La corrigió nozomi.  
La pianista asintió y salió apresurada, ya no tenía las mismas libertades que en su vida adulta, si no quería problemas debía volver pronto a casa.  
Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando llego a la estación de trenes y así mismo cuando subió a este, era tal su ensimismamiento que no noto cuando choco con una chica que estaba bajando en una de las estaciones.  
—Lo siento, no te…—De golpe se quedó en silencio al ver a la chica frente a ella, quien la miraba groseramente.  
—Ten más cuidado. —respondió la joven para luego mirarla de pies a cabeza para irse sin mas  
—Nico-chan. —maki susurro inconscientemente.


	2. capitulo 2

—Nishikino san despierte su padre la llama —dijo que quiere verla lo antes posible. —La llamo una de sus compañeras de trabajo.  
Maki restregó sus ojos y se sentó, Había tenido un turno muy estresante y solo había podido dormido un par de horas.  
Paseo la mirada por la pequeña habitación que compartía con otros internos, se levantó, aliso su cabello y salió al encuentro con su padre.  
La oficina de este estaba en el último piso del hospital por lo que para llegar la somnoliento pelirroja tomo el ascensor, desganadamente se apoyó en una de las paredes mientras veía los números cambiar en la pequeña pantalla que había sobre la puerta.  
Cuando llego a su destino suspiro y entro a la oficina de su progenitor sin anunciarse.  
Su padre al escuchar la puerta levanto la mirada y sonrió.  
—Buenos días cariño, como ha estado el trabajo. —pregunto animado su padre.  
—Bien. —respondió cortante maki presagiando de que iba esta conversación.  
—Toma asiento. —indico el doctor nishikino.  
Ya en su asiento este prosiguió. —Mañana es tu día libre, y quería que cenaras conmigo y con tu madre, estaríamos muy felices de tenerte en casa.  
Maki arrugo el entrecejo, esto estaba muy raro pensó.  
—Mañana no puedo, ya tengo planes.  
—Hija, si no fuera porque trabajas aquí casi no te veríamos, tu madre está preocupada por ti.  
Maki cerró sus ojos cansada y sin ganas de discutir.  
—Está bien. —respondió desganada.  
—Eso es maravilloso, llamare de inmediato a tu madre, haré que preparen tu favorito.  
Realmente su padre se veía emocionado por la próxima cena familiar, aun así algo le parecía muy raro, pero decidió no decir nada.  
Tras un turno extenuante, maki volvió a casa, la cual era el departamento que le regalo su madre el día en que fue aceptada en la Universidad, era algo grande para su gusto pero estaba muy agradecida para decir algo.  
Cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentir el aroma de la cena cocinándose, eso la hizo sonreír, llevaba días comiendo en el casino del hospital y ya estaba harta de ello, el saber que comería algo casero la hizo quitarse el abrigo y zapatos rápidamente.  
Al entrar a la cocina, la vio con sus características coletas de espaldas tarareando alguna canción que no lograba captar.  
—Nico-chan. —dijo suavemente.  
Nico se volteo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Maki chan —dijo para luego lanzarse a los brazos de maki.  
La pelirroja tras años de conocer a nico, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de desplante de la pelinegra y simplemente se dejó abrazar como usualmente.  
—Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena, estoy probando una nueva receta, ya sabes una idol siempre debe estar lista —Termino de decir con un guiño la mayor de ambas. —Deberías tomar un baño mientras termino —Acoto nico mientras volvía a posicionarse frente a la estufa.  
Maki no dijo nada y obedeció.  
Ya con su pijama puesta nico la llamo a comer.  
Toda esta situación le parecería de locos a su yo de 15, en ese entonces no es como si se llevaran mal pero aun así no tenían mayor entendimiento entre si, hasta luego de unos meses cuando comenzaron a conocerse, y maki comenzó a admirar a su senpai, algo que jamás le admitiría a nadie.  
Ambas se sentaron frente a frente, la pelirroja miro la mesa adornada y llena de platos con las delicias que nico había preparado, era aparente que la pelinegra se había esmerado en la presentación.  
Maki sin poder esperar más comenzó a comer, estaba tan delicioso que soltó unos cuantos gemidos del gusto, sin notarlo su senpai la miraba atentamente del otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa más que satisfecha.  
—¿Cómo te fue maki-chan, ya te has acostumbrado? —pregunto nico mientras aun comían.  
—Mmm, supongo que bien, mis superiores están satisfechos con mi trabajo, eh aprendido bastante pero es igualmente de cansador, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti? —Escuche que tendrás un concierto pronto.  
Luego de µ's, nico fue muy diligente en encontrar trabajo en la industria musical, mientras estudiaba a la par trabajaba en pequeños roles como actriz de voz y extra de uno que otro dorama, gracias a la fama de µ's y su perseverancia luego de terminar sus estudios comenzó en un pequeño grupo de idols, maki siempre pensaba que sería cosa de tiempo y nico lograría lo que se propusiera.  
—Nico nii esta tan feliz su maki-chan está atenta a su carrera, me hace muy feliz. —casi grito la pelinegra con su típica voz de idol.  
—Uehh, no, no es eso yo solo lo vi de pasada en el casino del hospital. —respondió avergonzada la pelirroja.  
—Mmmm. —nico entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba seriamente a maki.  
La pelirroja prefirió seguir comiendo.  
—Maki-chan. —La mencionada miro expectante a su interlocutora.  
—No estoy molesta. —Explicó la mayor de ambas para sonreírle tiernamente, luego de un silencio algo incómodo siguió hablando.  
—Mañana, ¿qué película veremos?, Te toca elegir, espero no sea algo de miedo esas no me agradan, la última vez tuve pesadillas y si no recuerdo mal tu también. —Se burló la pelinegra.  
—Hey, tu quisiste ver esa película y luego me rogaste que acampáramos en la sala, yo no estaba tan asustada. —Se sonrojo maki.  
—Oye, tú fuiste la que se durmió pegada a mí.  
—Eso es trampa nico-chan, dijiste que era una tregua. —la pequeña idol solo empezó a reír contagiando a maki.  
Realmente era de locos la situación en que estaban, llevaban casi cuatro años viviendo juntas, al principio solo era nico visitando a maki una vez al mes o cuando sus horarios coincidieran luego simplemente nico pasando la noche y finalmente encontraron que era mejor vivir juntas, maki necesitaba ayuda con los quehaceres y nico necesitaba un lugar cerca del trabajo, esa fue a la conclusión que ambas llegaron sin pensarlo más a fondo.  
Luego de recoger los platos de la mesa y de que nico insistirá en lavarlos, maki se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor, estaba muy cansada pero aun no quería dormir y fue cuando recordó la cena con sus padres, lo había olvidado por completo haciéndola fruncir el ceño.  
—Maki ma porque la cara larga, ¿pasa algo? —Pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
—Olvide que mañana tengo que ir con mis padres, me invitaron a cenar.  
—Pero es el día que hacemos algo juntas.  
—Lo sé pero mi padre insistió.  
—no te preocupes podemos esperar algo el próximo día libre que coincida en nuestros horarios. — sonrió la mayor.  
Maki miro a nico y noto lo decepcionada que esta se veía.  
—Oye es una cena, aun podemos ir al cine, comer algo y luego yo iré con mis padres.  
—Pero tú estas cansada, podemos dejarlo para otro día.  
—Yo también esperaba este día. —respondió la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar a nico, la cual aparto la mirada.  
—En...Entonces deberías ir a dormir de inmediato. —La empujo fuera del sofá la mayor, maki la miro un instante mientras portaba una sonrisa, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas eso siempre ocurría y no le molestaba para nada, ver a nico le relajaba y la hacía sonreír, era agradable.  
—Está bien, buenas noches nico-chan.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos escucho risas que venían desde la sala, curiosa se levantó y fue a ver que ocurría, encontrando a nico aun en su pijama viendo la televisión.  
—Te desperté, lo siento, este programa es muy gracioso.  
—Está bien. —dijo aun somnolienta Maki para luego ir a prepararse un café como le era costumbre desde que empezó la Universidad y luego se sentarse junto a la idol.  
—Hanayo me comento que participaría en un show de variedades y le pedí que me avisara cuando seria transmitido. —explico la pelinegra mientras miraba el televisor.  
Maki aun adormilada volvió a mirar el televisor y poso su cabeza en el hombro de nico, mientras miraba el programa, de vez en cuando reían juntas o comentaban lo que veían.  
Luego de que el show terminase se prepararon para salir, decidieron ir a ver una película de comedia y luego comieron algo, cuando comenzó a atardecer maki se despidió de nico, y fue al encuentro con sus padres.  
Al llegar a su antigua casa ya estaba oscuro, suspiro, miro las estrellas unos segundos y toco el timbre.  
—Maki, cariño entra, deje la reja abierta para ti. —Salió su madre a recibirla.  
—Hola. —respondió incomoda.  
Cuando entro y salió de la oscuridad de la calle noto la ropa que llevaba su madre, era bastante elegante para una simple cena con su hija.  
—Maki, debes cambiarte, deje uno de tus vestidos en tu cama, te esperaremos en el comedor. —dijo su madre sin mayor explicación.

La pelirroja presintiendo que la cena era solo un pretexto para una de las maquinaciones de su padre suspiro molesta, desde que nació sabía que su vida no les pertenecía a sus padres, pero era el colmo, ya no era la niñita ingenua que hacia lo que su padre le ordenaba, se había cansado de eso hace mucho.  
Sin obedecer a su madre fue al comedor donde ya sabía lo que encontraría, cuando entro sus padres y el invitado voltearon a verla, su madre se quedó estática y en el rostro de su padre logro ver enojo que camuflo al instante.  
—Maki, hija, ¿no quieres, ponerte a tono para recibir a nuestro invitado? —pregunto en un tono demandante su padre.  
—No, gracias así estoy bien. —respondió fingiendo estar de buen humor.  
Sin esperar otro comentario se sentó frente al invitado, un chico de lo más común, se veía un poco más mayor que ella, y tal como su padre, vestía un traje para la ocasión.  
Su padre carraspeo un poco y luego bebió de una copa de vino, cuando sacio su sed, intento volver al tema de la reunión.  
—Hija, él es akio, es hijo de uno de mis amigos de Universidad. —explico el doctor nishikino, mientras maki simulo una sonrisa para el joven.  
Luego de un silencio incomodo, su madre pidió que se sirviera la cena, la cual transcurrió entre las historias que contaba su padre, alguna que otra pregunta que hacia su madre, y las apuradas respuestas del joven.  
Maki estaba realmente molesta y decidió mantenerse en silencio lo que durase la cena.  
Cuando terminaron de comer el joven incomodo se disculpó para retirarse, su padre se encerró en su despacho y maki hizo lo mismo en su habitación.  
Luego de una media hora decidió que no quería pasar la noche ahí por lo que pediría un taxi, no alcanzo a marcar el número cuando golpearon a su puerta.  
—Tu padre quiere verte en su despacho. —dijo tenuemente su madre.  
La pelirroja pensaba que está situación no podía ponerse peor, preferiría estar en casa frente al televisor molestando a nico por su rutina de belleza para antes de dormir.  
Sabiendo la futura discusión que tendría con su progenitor fue sin esperar más.  
Apenas entro vio a su padre hundido en una meditación apoyado en su escritorio con los ojos cerrados, quizás pensando su próxima jugada y como seria la siguiente a esa.  
Cuando cerró la puerta, noto como el antes mencionado abría sus ojos para mirarla intensamente.  
—Por favor sientate.  
Maki obedeció algo intimidada pero aun si se mantuvo impasible.  
—Tu comportamiento en la cena de hoy fue inaceptable.  
—¡Me has engañado para que viniera!  
—Estoy muy decepcionado. —respondió fríamente su padre mientras la miraba molesto.  
—Estas decepcionado de que ya no soy tu pequeña niña que hace lo que le digas. —refuto la pelirroja más furiosa.   
—¡No seas insolente maki! —Grito su padre. —Tú debes obedecerme, pensé que mientras estudiabas encontrarías algún muchacho aceptable en tu Facultad para presentarme, pero no paso, ahora estas en edad para casarte y es lo que harás.  
Maki no podía más de la furia y sorpresa que sentía por el actuar de su padre, ella había hecho todo lo que este le pedía y aun así no era suficiente.  
—Siempre hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero no puedo...no puedo aceptar esto padre.  
—No me dejas más opción, te buscare un buen prospecto por mi cuenta.  
—¡Eres un imbécil! —Grito maki tanto ella como su padre se sorprendieron, la pelirroja nunca le había faltado el respeto así y nunca creyó llegar a hacerlo.  
Sin esperar a que su padre pudiese decirle algo salió del despacho chocando con su madre, sin mirarla se dirigió a la puerta principal y se fue.  
................  
Normalmente maki mensajería a nico para hacerle saber que llego bien o comentarle la cena con sus padres, pero nada de eso paso.  
Luego de que maki la dejara por su cuenta la pelinegra paseo un rato más para luego volver a casa y cenar, mientras comía Nico miraba de vez en cuando su celular, pero este nunca sonó, avergonzándose decidió ir a dormir, mañana tendría un día muy ocupado.  
Cerro sus ojos y cuando se estaba por dormir finalmente escucho como la puerta principal se abría, frunció el ceño confusa, maki no volvería hasta mañana, pensó, algo asustada se levantó y fue a mirar, encontrándose con la pelirroja sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.  
—Maki, ¿qué ocurrio? —pregunto nico haciendo de paso que la nombrada diera un respingo del susto.  
—¿No deberías estar dormida? — pregunto la pelirroja luego de mirarla por unos segundos.  
—Estaba en eso cuando escuche la puerta.  
Maki no dijo nada más y se mantuvo en su posición mientras nico la observaba atentamente, buscado una respuesta.  
—Peleaste con tus padres otra vez. —Afirmo nico para luego sentarse junto a la pianista.  
—Estoy harta, eh hecho todo lo que me han dicho y aun no les es suficiente, siempre quieren algo más. —Expreso la menor de ambas mientras cubría su rostro molesta.  
—¿Que ocurrió esta ves? —pregunto la pelinegra mientras acariciaba la espalda de la menor.  
—Me han engañado para presentarme a alguien, mi padre insiste en que es hora de que me case. —respondió en un susurro derrotada.  
Nico se quedó sin palabras estaba sorprendida, maki volteo a verla expectante, la pelinegra suspiro y tomo su mano.  
—yo se que la situación con tus padres es complicada, pero quizás deberías hablarlo con ellos...  
—No lo entiendes nico, esta conversación la tenemos desde hace unos cuantos años y mi padre no cede y creo que ahora será aun peor ya que trabajamos juntos. —La interrumpió la pianista.  
En ese momento la pelinegra entendió la desesperación de la ojipurpura, sabía que lo que le diría no solucionaría para nada el problema pero quizás ayudaría un poco.  
—Maki —dijo nico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. —Lo que te diré no es la solución pero tómalo como un consejo, esta idea ni a mí me agrada pero podría funcionar. —Se quejó la pelinegra decepcionada de no poder ser de ayuda.  
Maki solo la miraba atentamente, con una expresión triste a lo que nico continúo.  
—Deberías hacer un trato con tus padres, fijar un plazo. —dijo finalmente la mayor.  
La pelirroja la miro desconcertada, de todas las personas que conocía nico nunca le diría que se rindiera de esa forma, molesta se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda.  
—O podrías renunciar eh ir a trabajar en otro lugar y no volver a hablarles nunca más. —dijo en broma nico.  
—Deja de jugar esto es enserio —Gruño maki. —Yo no puedo decepcionar a mis padres de esa forma, los amo y realmente quiero cumplir sus expectativas en lo laboral, pero esto ya está a otro nivel, es injusto, yo ni siquiera. —se detuvo avergonzada la menor.  
—Lo se maki, eres una virgen que solo ha obtenido su primer beso y además fue accidental, lo se maki nos conocemos hace casi 10 años. —Se burló nico.  
—Cállate, idiota.   
—Si fijas un plazo con tus padres, quizás y puedas conocer a alguien por tu cuenta durante ese tiempo, ¿eso no sería mejor?  
La doctora miro a la idol de la peor forma, y luego de unos segundos cerro sus ojos y se masajeo el entrecejo cansada.  
—Quizás tengas razón.   
—Bueno nico nii se asegurara de llevarte a los mejores bares. —Acoto la pelinegra con su mejor sonrisa.  
Sabiendo que esto era una solución a medias maki se sentía incomoda e inquieta no solo porque al finalizar el supuesto plazo debería casarse sino que la actitud de nico la incómoda, la hacía sentir rara.  
—Hey cabeza de tomate, te estoy hablando.  
—¿Qué?  
—Te decía que deberíamos ir a dormir. —Nico sin esperar respuesta tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta su habitación.  
—¿Qué es lo que haces?  
—Hace un poco de frio y por tu culpa mi cama ya se congelo, ahora ven.  
Maki se quedó inmóvil, habían dormido juntas antes, como cuando acamparon con μ's o cuando veían películas en la sala pero nunca de esta manera, se sentía más íntimo.  
Nico ya se había acostado y la miraba expectante, como si esto fuese muy importante.  
La pelirroja se espabilo corrió a su habitación mientras se quitaba la ropa y ponía la pijama, en tiempo record volvió al mismo lugar en que había estado de pie, nico ahora la miraba como si se estuviese aguantando la risa, eso la hizo sonrojar.  
Sin más revuelo se metió bajo las sabanas junto a nico.  
—Buenas noches ojos rasgados.  
—Buenas noches enana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer (◕‿◕✿)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que te conocía mejor que nadie  
> ¿Pero fue eso simplemente una ilusión?

—Nishikino continúe la lectura.  
Este era el tercer día de clases de la pelirroja y ya estaba harta no solo retrocedió en el tiempo sino que también este no era su pasado, quizás si lo fuese disfrutaría de estar en clases con rin y hanayo, y hasta haberse hecho amigas antes.  
Cada día luego de clases visitaba a nozomi en el templo, a pesar de que la pelipurpura se propuso ayudarla aun no encontraban nada relevante que les pudiera ayudar.  
Esa tarde mientras caminaba al templo nozomi le pidió que fuese a otonokizaka.  
Al llegar a las puertas vio a nozomi y a eli, la rubia tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que la pelipurpura sonreía muy alegre, incomoda y sin saber que ocurría se plantó frente a ambas.  
—Buenas tardes. —saludo incomoda la pelirroja.  
—Buenas tardes. —respondió la rusa monotamente.  
—No hay que ser tan fría elicchi, ella es la chica de la que te hablaba, no es tierna. —dijo en un tono alegre nozomi tratando de cambiar el ambiente.  
Maki estaba inmóvil, no recordaba que la rubia fuese tan intimidante.  
—Maki chan, hoy te invite para que hiciéramos una investigación para tu club, le conté a eli, y bueno me dejo invitarte, no es genial.  
Maki como un pez fuera del agua solo abría y cerraba la boca, entendió que lo del club era una farsa pero era mala improvisando.  
Tan pronto entraron eli se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en el consejo estudiantil, caminaron por los pasillos los cuales recordaba con nostalgia, mientras nozomi las guiaba vio por una de las ventanas y se quedó inmóvil, a unos metros de ahí vio a honoka, umi y kotori, practicando.  
—¿Que ocurre maki-chan?  
—No es nada.   
Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un club el cual maki no recordaba que existiera.  
—Hemos llegado. —Expreso alegre la mayor.  
—¿estas segura? —pregunto incrédula la pianista.  
—Sip. —respondió con simpleza la pelipurpura.  
Nozomi golpeo la puerta y luego entro, fueron recibidas por un ambiente algo tétrico, las ventanas estaban cerradas y tenían cortinas de un purpura oscuro además de que la única luz era de unas lámparas que apenas iluminaban el lugar.  
Maki de inmediato sintió un escalofrío, nunca fue buena con este tipo de cosas.  
—Hola, tojo-senpai en que podemos ayudarte. —dijo amablemente una chica de lentes.  
—Bueno, veras haru-chan tengo un favor que pedirte, esta chica de aquí esta escribiendo una historia para su club pero no poseen el material necesario en su escuela y me pidió ayuda.  
Maki esta sorprendida con la capacidad para mentir de nozomi, quizás cuantas veces lo hizo y nadie se dio cuenta.  
—Hola, ¿que necesitas?, Aquí poseemos una amplia biblioteca con historias ficticias y otras reales, recolectadas desde los inicios del club—.La pelirroja miro donde la chica le apuntaba y en efecto la habitación estaba rodeada de estanterias llenas de libros.  
—Este veras, yo... estoy recolectando información acerca de los viajes en el tiempo. —Indico maki.  
—Mmm...No es mucho lo que tenemos sobre ese tema, pero en esta repisa quizás haya algo. —respondió haru apuntando casi al fondo de la habitación.  
—Muchas gracias, nosotras nos ocuparemos de ello.  
Estuvieron un par de horas leyendo y ojeando los libros en busca de algo que pudiese ayudar a maki a volver a su tiempo, pero solo habían teorías y obras de ficción de antiguos miembros del club.  
—Maki-chan no encontré nada y ya no quedan libros que revisar. —Suspiro cansada la mayor.  
—Tienes razón, deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.  
Luego de ordenar, le agradecieron a haru y salieron al pasillo, maki ya no podía más de la frustración, estaba cansada, solo quería volver a casa.  
Mientras caminaban la pelirroja recordó el salón de música y el piano, muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella llenándola de felicidad.  
—¿Nozomi podemos tomar un desvió? —La pelipurpura solo asintió como respuesta.  
Ya en el salón de música Maki se sentó frente al piano el cual recordaba perfectamente, mientras nozomi se apoyaba junto a la puerta.  
Maki cerro sus ojos, puso sus manos en posición y comenzó a tocar, sentía paz y felicidad a pesar de que llevaba años desde que no lo hacía sus dedos se movían con memoria propia como si nunca lo hubiese dejado, al finalizar, escucho aplausos, cuando levanto la vista vio a honoka, parpadeo un par de veces y vio a nozomi quien le aplaudía, en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esto estaba mal, si todo seguía igual, μ's nunca se formaría, nunca evitarían el cierre de la escuela, nunca conocería a nico...  
De repente sintió una mano en su espalda.  
—Maki-chan ¿estas bien? —pregunto preocupada nozomi.  
—Esto esta mal, esto debía ocurrir de otra forma, yo debía conocer a honoka en este lugar. —dijo entre lágrimas la pianista.  
—¿A que te refieres?  
—Este no es mi pasado, todo cambio a como debía ser, yo conocía a honoka luego a rin y hanayo, luego formábamos μ's y...—. Solo con recordar todo lo que vivieron en tan solo un año juntas sonrió amargamente y sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo, la pelipurpura la abrazo fuertemente, mientras maki lloraba.  
—Calma, calma, resolveremos esto. —Susurro la mayor.  
Ese día decidieron dejar de buscar por un tiempo y descansar, maki a regañadientes acepto, volviendo a casa de sus padres derrotada y triste, realmente extrañaba su vida o partes de ella, si lo pensaba a esa hora su turno terminaría y podría volver a casa y comer lo que sea que nico hubiese preparado para la cena y quizás conversar con ella y ver la televisión, esa era la rutina que seguían, añoraba estar con la idol, realmente la extrañaba.  
La pelirroja ya llevaba unos cuantos días sin contactar a nozomi e iba bien con sus clases, recordaba la mayoría de cosas por lo que no ponía mucho esfuerzo y solo se relajaba, sus padres la mimaban tal como cuando, bueno tal como lo hacían cuando tenía esa edad, eran como vacaciones, pensaba para sí misma algo triste.  
Siempre que podía luego de clases se quedaba frente a la gran entrada de UTX y veía la pantalla, esperando ver a μ's, esa tarde mientras una vez más observaba a A-rise, se dio la vuelta para irse a casa, cuando se topó con nico a unos metros, la reconocería en cualquier parte, con sus coletas y sus brillantes ojos rojos, había olvidado el brillo de estos cuando esta veía o hablaba de algo que la apasionaba, ese brillo siempre le llamo la atención y ahora era reconfortante ver algo tan familiar.  
Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta ella y ahora estaba de pie justo a su lado, la pelinegra al notar su presencia cambio en un instante su expresión a una fría y apática.  
—Ho…hola —Sonrió tímida la pelirroja. —Este...lo siento te confundí con alguien.   
Antes de que la pelinegra dijese algo maki salió corriendo rápidamente de allí, no recordaba que nico fuese de esa manera más bien recordaba que esta siempre hallaba la manera de pegársele y era muy melosa, esa chica no era su nico, no es la chica que siempre la esperaba en casa y le hablaba de su día, ni con la que podía pasar horas conversando de lo que fuera, ni la chica que ella...De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se detuvo cuando y contesto.  
—Hola, maki-chan necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a otonokizaka? —Escuchó la voz de nozomi.  
—Claro. —respondió algo confundida tanto por lo recién ocurrido como por la llamada inesperada.  
Ya en otonokizaka, vio a nozomi en la puerta esperándola.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Ven. —solo respondió la pelipurpura para comenzar a guiarla.  
Tras caminar por unos pasillos noto que se dirigían al salón de música, cuando entraron vio que tres personas las esperaban, nada más ni nada menos que el trio de segundo año.  
—Gracias por esperarnos, ven maki-chan, estas chicas tenían problemas y de inmediato pensé en ti para solucionarlo. —nozomi empujo a maki en dirección al piano y le guiño el ojo.  
—Buenas tardes, disculpa las molestias. —hizo una pequeña reverencia la peliazul algo avergonzada.  
—no hay problema. —respondió maki aun mirando a nozomi algo confundida.  
—soy umi sonoda, esta es honoka y kotori. —presento la arquera.  
—maki nishikino.  
—bueno, bueno, honoka-chan me conto su idea de las idol y menciono que tenían problemas con la música, por lo que de inmediato pensé en maki-chan para el trabajo —explico la mayor muy alegre. —vamos maki-chan muéstrales tu hermosa música.  
La pianista estaba confundida, de que podría servir esto, ya no era estudiante de otonokizaka, pero realmente las extrañaba, si esto podía servir para ver a sus amigas de nuevo, lo haría, las ayudaría a pesar de no poder ser una idol como la fue antes, la pelirroja más decidida se sentó frente al piano como lo hizo hace unos días atrás, tomo aire, posiciono sus dedos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar una canción que nunca olvidaría, aishiteru banzai, era la melodía que le abrió las puertas a algo que nunca en su vida imagino que le ocurriría, ni que conocería a las personas que en un futuro serían sus mejores amigas, su familia.  
Llevada por la emoción comenzó a cantar, muchos recuerdos le volvieron y sonrió muy alegre, en medio de esta noto que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas los cuales limpio de inmediato.  
—Lo siento, yo…  
—Eso fue hermoso. —grito honoka mientras aplaudía enérgicamente.  
Un poco avergonzada volteo a ver a su pequeño público, honoka seguía aplaudiendo emocionada, mientras umi y kotori la miraban sorprendidas, y nozomi le sonreía tiernamente.  
—¿puedes componer una canción para nosotras? — pregunto honoka a lo que maki solo asintió.  
—Esta es la letra. —dijo la enérgica chica para luego pasarle un papel que traía en su bolsillo.  
Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono, las de segundo se despidieron dejando a nozomi y maki solas.  
—¿Por qué hiciste esto?   
—Pensé que eras una buena opción.  
—No, me refiero, quizás alguien más les pudo ayudar, ¿y si alguien más debió hacer esto y yo solo interferí?, quizás yo no debía conocerlas.  
—Nadie más las quiso ayudar, desde hace unos días que veía a honoka preguntando si alguien podría ayudarlas a componer música, hasta que decidí presentarte.  
—Pero, por alguna razón todo cambio, debe haber algún significado a todo lo que me está pasando.  
—No sé sobre eso, pero si sé que te veías muy triste pensé que esto te alegraría.  
—Sí, la verdad es que si. —suspiro pesadamente la pianista para quedarse en completo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por nozomi.   
—¿has pensado que harás si no vuelves a tu futuro?   
Maki de inmediato miro a la pelipurpura, estaba perpleja no había pensado en ello, siempre pensaba que un día solo despertaría en su habitación, en la fecha correcta y continuaría con su vida, y pensaría que solo fue un sueño para finalmente olvidarse de ello.  
—Quizás es tu oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu pasado o hacerlo mejor.  
La pelirroja no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar, ¿realmente había algo que cambiar, algo de lo se arrepintiera?  
—no lo sé. —respondió finalmente mientras miraba el techo.  
—Pero tienes razón, debe haber alguna razón del por qué estás aquí.  
—Realmente no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es haber peleado con nico-chan y después nada…después desperté y todo esto me estaba pasando. —hizo un ademan con las manos exasperadamente.  
—¿nico?¿yazawa nico?  
—si, esa nico. —dijo entre dientes la pianista.  
―vaya, nicocchi es una persona bastante compleja, normalmente no habla con nadie.  
― Ja —rio sarcásticamente maki. —nico-chan no para de hablar nunca.  
―ya veo, te debió tenerte mucha confianza si es así, pero ¿Por qué fue que pelearon?  
―no lo recuerdo, siempre estábamos peleando pero esta vez parece que fue por algo serio.  
Luego de la charla con nozomi, maki se fue a casa, sin dejar de pensar en nico y dicha pelea, realmente no recordaba mucho solo que en un punto hubo gritos, alguien lloraba y una sensación muy molesta en su pecho, normalmente cuando tenían un desacuerdo solo se gritaban pero luego de que todo se calmaran volvían a hablar y se olvidaban del tema, pero esa vez era distinto algo se sentía muy mal al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si leiste hasta aca gracias C: y espero te haya gustado, en un par de caps llegamos a lo weno xd


	4. capitulo 4

―¿Cómo van las clases? ―pregunto su padre mientras cenaban ese fin de semana.  
―Bien ―respondió cortante maki a pesar de que su padre aun no le hiciera nada, aún seguía molesta por ello, sabía que en unos cuantos años la obligaría a casarse con un completo extraño.  
―¿te has unido a algún club? ―pregunto su madre amablemente.  
―no, no creo que lo haga. —respondió la pelirroja pensando que aunque no estaba en un club, componer la melodía para honoka era parecido, tan solo ayer se la había entregado ya lista.  
―¿y que hay de tus notas? ― pregunto nuevamente su padre mientras comía.  
―estoy en tercer lugar.  
―Podrías ser la primera, procura estudiar más. ―Fue la respuesta de su padre.  
Maki no respondió y siguió comiendo, era de esperarse de su padre, nunca nada era suficiente para él.  
A finalizar su comida, decidió ir a dar un paseo, mientras caminaba pensaba todo lo que le había ocurrido ya casi se cumplía un mes de aquello y aun no hallaba respuestas, recordó lo que le dijo nozomi, ¿Qué iba a hacer si nunca volvía?  
Molesta le dio un puntapié a un poste de luz, y no satisfecha lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó sin aliento, a un más molesta se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar de la rabia e impotencia que sentía.  
―hey, ¿estás bien?  
Cuando levanto la mirada vio unos ojos lilas mirándola con compasión y ternura, la pelirroja aturdida se lanzó a los brazos de dicha persona y siguió llorando.  
―kayo-chin, ¿Qué le ocurre, le han hecho algo? ― maki escucho una voz muy familiar, al levantar el rostro vio a rin, quien la miraba muy preocupada, de inmediato se apartó de hanayo y limpio sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.  
―¿estas mejor ahora? ― escucho a la castaña preguntar.  
―si, yo lo siento, no quise asustarte o algo. ―dijo maki mientras miraba el piso.  
―no te preocupes, si hay algo en que te podamos ayudar solo dínoslo. ―dijo rin mientras le tomaba la mano.  
―no, yo no…―antes de terminar de decir algo rin la interrumpió ― ya se un helado te animara, cuando kayo-chin y yo éramos más pequeñas siempre íbamos por uno cuando una de nosotras estaba triste, ¡vamos!   
Sin esperar respuesta rin tomo la mano de hanayo y comenzó a arrastrar a ambas por la calle, cuando llegaron al local de helados, la enérgica chica entro por su cuenta dejando a hanayo y maki solas.  
―lo siento, rin-chan solo intenta ayudar.  
―no te preocupes. ― sonrió un poco maki.  
De un momento a otro rin apareció de la nada con tres conos de helado de tres sabores cada uno, maki no pudo evitar reírse mientras rin equilibraba los helados lo mejor posible para que no se le cayeran, hanayo al verla corrió a ayudarla.  
Rin luego de entregarle su helado, sugirió que se sentaran en un parque que había cerca.  
―¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunto muy curiosa mientras la miraba fijamente la pelinaranja.  
―nishikino maki.  
―estábamos por ir a ver una película, ¿quieres acompañarnos? ―  
―rin-chan, quizás ella ya tiene cosas que hacer.  
―la verdad no, me encantaría acompañarlas. ―sonrió aun triste la pianista.  
Luego de la película rin no paraba de hablar, haciendo reír a maki y hanayo, después de eso fueron a un arcade arrastradas nuevamente por rin, donde la perdieron de vista.  
―quizás este por allá. ―indico maki recordando lo mucho que le gustaban los juego de baile a la atlética chica.  
―si estás haciendo esto por cortesía, está bien si quieres irte, rin puede ser un poco abrasiva, pero no lo hace con malas intenciones.   
―no, no para nada, en realidad la estoy pasando muy bien con ustedes. ― respondió maki honestamente a lo que hanayo sonrío alegremente.  
Luego del intercambio caminaron un poco más y encontraron a rin jugando en la garra mecánica, cuando las noto les sonrio alegre.  
―mira kayo-chin conseguí el peluche que querías la otra vez. ―dijo muy feliz rin.  
―gracias rin-chan.  
Maki solo sonreía mientras las miraba, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de esta forma tan relajada con ambas, en su tiempo actual hanayo era parte un grupo de idols y rin era profesora de primaria, por lo que era difícil encontrar un tiempo libre que calzara con los horarios de todas, realmente las extrañaba.  
―Estas sonriendo. ―casi grito la pelinaranja sonriendo de oreja a oreja de forma gatuna, pillando desprevenida a la pianista. ―¿por qué estabas llorando? ―Finalmente pregunto curiosa la chica gato.  
―rin–chan. ―intento callarla hanayo.  
―está bien, yo, yo solo extrañaba a mis amigas, pero ya me siento mejor. ―respondió simplemente la pianista a lo que rin frunció el ceño pensativa.  
―eso es muy triste, debes de quererlas mucho, ¿Qué les paso?  
―yo, quizás no las pueda volver a ver― quizás era mentira estaba frente a ellas pero no eran las chicas con las que paso su adolescencia.  
―no las podemos remplazar, pero nosotras podemos ser tus amigas. ―le sonrió amigablemente la pelinaranja a lo que hanayo asintió.  
―gracias. ―respondió tenuemente la pianista con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Luego de un par de juegos más notaron que ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que hanayo y rin decidieron acompañar a maki parte del camino.  
—Maki-chan dame tu teléfono. —dijo emocionada rin, la aludida solo obedeció sin pensarlo.  
—Ten, eh puesto mi número, puedes mensajearme cuando quieras. —le sonrió la chica pelinaranja.  
—Yo..yo también, no te molesta ¿verdad?  
—Claro que no. — respondió maki para luego entregarle su teléfono a hanayo.  
—Gracias por lo de hoy, alegraron mi día. —dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada.  
—No hay de que, deberíamos repetirlo otro día. —Animo la atlética chica.  
Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono, se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino.  
La pelirroja iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando llego a casa noto que su madre la esperaba en la puerta.  
—Maki, eh estado todo el día preocupada, donde habías estado, te llame varias veces y no contestaste.  
—Lo siento, no note que mi teléfono sonó.  
—Maki no puedes hacer esto tienes solo 15 años, debes avisar donde estarás y responder cuando te llamo.  
La pianista decidió no responder, estaba molesta y sabía que si decía algo más su madre la regañaría aún más.  
Su madre al no obtener respuestas suspiro y peino un mechón de cabello.  
—¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?  
—Me encontré con unas amigas. — respondió planamente la pelirroja sin intención de explicar más.  
Su madre la miro esperando que continuara y al no obtener nada nuevamente suspiro.  
—Por ahora ve a tu habitación, cuando llegue tu padre hablaremos de esto y cual será tu castigo.  
La pelirroja estaba molesta pero aun así hizo lo que se le dijo, subió a su habitación, dejo su bolso en su escritorio y se recostó en la cama.  
Vaya día había tenido, recordaba que antes de otonokizaka, era bastante solitaria y no hablaba con nadie y ahora extraña tanto a sus amigas como para llorar en medio de la calle.  
Saco su teléfono y reviso sus contactos confirmando los números de hanayo y rin, sonrió ante ello recordando la primera vez que fue a un arcade.  
Ese día rin y nico se habían empeñado en repetir que querían ir a uno, ya que la chica gato afirmaba que era muy buena en las garras mecánicas y nico con todo su orgullo afirmaba que ella era mejor, y al finalizar el día escolar hanayo y maki fueron arrastradas a la disputa.  
—Rin para de correr por todos lados. —grito molesta la pequeña idol tratando de seguirle el paso a rin.  
Cuando llegaron la pelirroja se sorprendió nunca había entrado a un lugar así, los juegos nunca le aficionaron por lo que no era de su interés entrar a dicho lugar.  
—¿Que ocurre maki-chan?, te entrara un mosca si no cierras la boca. —se burló la pelinegra.  
—Kayo-chin, mira, mira. —y antes de que hanayo pudiera decir algo rin ya se la había llevado a quien sabe a dónde, dejando a nico con las palabras en la boca mirando la dirección por donde desaparecieron, Mientras que Maki se había quedado estática en su lugar al pensar que estaría sola con nico, la verdad era que aunque no se llevaban tan mal nunca habían estado solas, siempre había alguien más con ellas por lo que no tenían que interactuar mucho.  
Nico sin esperar que maki dijera algo empezó a caminar a una de las maquinas.  
—Hey, ¿a dónde vas?  
—No es obvio genio jugare a esto, ven es de dos personas.  
La pelinegra se sentó en uno de los banquillos y espero a que maki hiciera lo mismo, la pianista estaba nerviosa nunca antes había jugado en una de esas máquinas por lo que no sabía nada al respecto.  
—Vamos siéntate, yo te enseñaré, no es difícil. — interrumpió nico al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja.  
Maki aun confusa se sentó desconfiada, nico impaciente tomo su mano y la puso en el tablero.  
—Bien genio, es muy simple, mira, con este botón golpeas al otro personaje, con esa palanca lo mueves, con esta te proteges y el resto de botones lo olvide pero si hasta mi hermano pequeño puede de seguro tu también. —Termino de señalar la pelinegra para luego soltar la mano de la pianista la cual no dejo en ningún momento de su explicación.  
—Está bien. — respondió la pelirroja aun desconfiada esperando a que nico se burlara de ella, en cualquier momento.  
La pelinegra coloco una moneda y el juego comenzó.  
—Wow, sí que eres mala para esto nico-chan. —dijo maki luego de unas cuantas partidas de las cuales había salido victoriosa.  
—Cállate, fue suerte de principiante, solo eso- respondió molesta la más pequeña.  
—Si claro. — se burló la pelirroja.  
—Vamos, te apuesto a que puedo ganar en uno de carreras. —nico sin dejar a maki responder la tomo de la mano nuevamente llevándola al mencionado juego, la pelinegra le explico los botones y mecánicas otra vez para comenzar una carrera.  
—Veamos si puedes ganarme esta vez. —desafío nico.  
A pesar de lo concentrada que estaba, la pelirroja perdió, suspiro y miro a nico esperando que la otra chica se burlara o la ofendiera como suele hacerlo en el club o las prácticas pero esta vez, la pelinegra la miraba con una sonrisa.  
—¿Te estas divirtiendo no es así?, vi como sonreías mientras jugábamos, la gran idol nico nii hace bien su trabajo llevando alegría a sus fans.—fanfarroneo nico mientras hacia su tipa pose.  
—Cállate nico-chan. —respondió la pelirroja sonrojada mientras le evitaba la mirada.  
—Oh vamos maki-chan, te alegre el día, además quien no lo haría estando conmigo. — alardeo la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba.  
—Eres exasperante. —respondió la menor de ambas para caminar en dirección contraria a la de su compañera, mientras que esta al percatarse la siguió.  
—Maki maki ma, vamos, veo como hay una sonrisa ahí, sip justo ahí.  
La pelirroja la verdad era que estaba avergonzada, pero nico realmente le hacia reír, solo que a las vez le era muy molesto.  
—Mejor busquemos a rin y hanayo, debo volver pronto a casa. —finalizo el tema maki.  
—Aburrida. —murmuró la pelinegra.  
Caminaron en silencio por un rato pasando por distintas áreas del local hasta que dieron con el par al cual buscaban.  
—Por fin las encontramos. —se quejó nico.  
—Lo siento es que quería mostrarle uno de los juegos a kayo-chin, después de eso las perdimos de vista, nyan. —explico la chica gato.  
—Vamos a lo que vinimos. —indico la mayor del grupo.  
Mientras maki volvía a casa, recordaba como nico la miraba y le sonreía causándole una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Cuando llego a su destino se dirigió a su habitación y decidió estudiar un poco antes de irse a dormir, abrió su bolso, encontrándose con un pequeño peluche de un oso panda, inconscientemente sonrió.  
Luego de la absurda competencia, dejaron el lugar para despedirse, nico proclamándose su senpai insistió en acompañarla parte del camino.  
—Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió maki.  
—Espera, te quería dar esto, yo...yo ya tengo varios, por eso te lo quería dar pero si no lo quieres está bien...toma. — termino de decir la mayor sonrojada mientras le extendía un pequeño peluche.  
La pelirroja estaba igual de sonrojada y un poco sorprendida, a pesar de ello tomo el regalo que le hacia su senpai, antes de que se lo pudiese agradecer nico salió corriendo de ahí, maki observo el regalo por un momento y lo guardo en su bolso sin entender que había ocurrido.  
Luego de tomar un baño y en la tranquilidad de su habitación nuevamente tomo el presente y lo observo detenidamente, solo sus padres le habían obsequiado algo de ese estilo, quizás esta era la forma de nico de decir tregua o algo así, a pesar de no entender la intención de la pelinegra al darle dicho objeto, la había hecho feliz, y era distinto, era un tipo de felicidad en el que su corazón se alborotaba al pensar en su senpai, quizás era algo común entre amigas, quizás si maki supiera más al respecto esto no sería algo tan desconocido para ella.  
La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y noto que luego de que su madre la envió a su habitación se había quedado completamente dormida.  
—¿Común?- repitió en un murmuro pensando en el sueño o más bien lo que había recordado.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas en las que sus padres como castigo decidieron quitarle su teléfono y su chofer personal la llevaría y buscaría en la escuela, la pelirroja estaba harta por suerte era su ultimo día de castigo, y hacerse la rebelde hasta ahora solo le había salido peor.  
—Que bueno que llegas, tu padre te espera en su despacho. —le indico su madre.  
Maki sintió un deja vu, y tal como esa ves no se hizo esperar dirigiéndose a donde su padre la esperaba.  
Cuando entro vio que su padre estaba en uno de los sofás del despacho, el cual al verla le sonrío eh indico con un ademan que se sentara junto a el, la pelirroja intuyo que este estaría de buen humor, lo que era bueno, casi siempre.  
—hola hija, ¿cómo han ido tus clases?  
—bien. —respondió cortante mientras miraba a su padre desconfiada.  
—espero el castigo haya servido de algo, con tu madre no esperábamos este tipo de comportamiento, nos sorprendiste.  
—¿por qué estás tan feliz?   
—nada, nada cosas de adultos, volviendo al tema, aquí está tu teléfono lo tuve que apagar no paraba de sonar.  
La pelirroja al tener devuelta en sus manos su teléfono, lo encendió y vio que tenía muchos mensajes sin leer, gran parte eran de nozomi preguntando si estaba bien, otros eran de rin enviándole imágenes de gatos, unos cuantos de hanayo saludando y por alguna razón algunos de honoka, quizás nozomi le dio su número.  
—maki, con tu madre esperamos grandes cosas, no vuelvas a repetirlo.  
La pelirroja solo asintió para luego dejar el despacho eh ir a su habitación, en donde reviso con mayor tranquilidad los mensajes, comenzando por los de nozomi.  
Al llegar al último mensaje decidió responder.  
“hola, nozomi estoy bien, siento no haber podido responder, tuve cosas que hacer”  
Luego de unos minutos nozomi respondió devuelta.  
“Es bueno saber de ti :) han ocurrido muchas cosas, gracias a la melodía que compusiste otonokizaka tiene 5 school idols”  
La pelirroja en cuanto leyó el mensaje se sorprendió mucho, cada vez comprendía mas que la única persona la cual estaba excluida de µ's era ella.  
“honoka-chan pregunto mucho por ti, dijo que quería agradecerte personalmente”  
“claro, mañana luego de clases iré, nos vemos”  
Tras enviar el mensaje, pensó si ya eran cinco y ella se había unido junto a hanayo y rin entonces la siguiente seria nico.  
Al dia siguiente tomando a la ligera lo que su padre le había dicho, fue a otonokizaka y espero a nozomi como siempre en la entrada luego de clases, solo a los pocos minutos de llegar la vio, la pelipurpura la saludo con un efusivo abrazo el cual maki correspondió avergonzada por las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por ahí.  
—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué no pude contactarte? — pregunto la ojiverde preocupada.  
Maki hizo una mueca incomoda y respondió.  
—Me castigaron. — nozomi se volteo a mirarla algo curiosa.  
—Mis padres nunca antes me habían castigado, me quitaron mi teléfono por dos semanas solo por llegar algo tarde, es estúpido, tengo 25 años y …— resoplo la pelirroja.  
—calma, no lo saben.   
—Ahora debo decir que si a todo lo que dicen —hizo una pausa decepcionada. —no es como que cambiaran muchas cosas.  
—ya veo, ósea tu relación con ellos no es muy buena.  
—no, no es eso, es solo que mi padre, nunca ha estado satisfecho, estudie medicina en la universidad que el quiso, tome las clases que él me especifico tomar, eh hecho cada cosa que él ha querido, ya no sé qué hacer, lo último que me pidió fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no puedo hacerlo. —termino de explicar la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.  
Antes de que nozomi pudiera decir algo maki sintió un peso en su espalda.  
—¡maki-chan! —grito feliz honoka, quien apareció de la nada y se lanzó sobre la pelirroja la cual dio un brinco del susto.  
—Se suponía que nos esperarías en el club. —dijo la pelipurpura aguantándose la risa que le causaba la escena.  
—Se estaban demorando mucho. —respondió la pelinaranja inflando las mejillas.  
—¿club? —repitió desconcertada maki, lo primero que vino a su mente fue una pelinegra.  
—si mira, ven, rápido todas te esperan. —expreso honoka para tomar a maki de la mano y llevarla al club.  
Cuando porfin llegaron, maki supo de inmediato que se trataba del club de investigación de idols, sabía que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con posters repartidos por las paredes, estanterías repletas de dvds, todos pertenecientes a nico, sabía que en ese momento vería a la pequeña idol.  
Honoka apuradamente abrió la puerta de golpe, maki aún no lograba ver el interior por lo que se inclinó y pudo ver por sobre el hombro de la chica de segundo para descubrir que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, lo único que permanecía era una mesa en medio de la habitación.  
—¿Qué te parece maki-chan, no es genial? —se jacto la líder.  
La pelirroja estaba desconcertada, que había ocurrido con todas las cosas de nico, al salir de su estupefacción noto que umi, kotori, rin y hanayo, estaban ahí.  
—Eres tú. —chillo rin mientras hanayo tenía una expresión de sorpresa.  
La pianista no supo qué hacer con su expresión, internamente estaba desconcertada, tenía que buscar a nico y saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—¿ya se conocen? —pregunto kotori curiosa.  
—si, nos conocimos hace unas semanas. —afirmo hanayo.  
—vaya que coincidencias, no es así maki-chan. —dijo nozomi al entrar al lugar.  
—si, coincidencias. —atino a decir la pelirroja aun confusa con todo lo que estaba pasando.  
—nishikino-san por que no te sientas. —ofreció umi a lo cual maki obedeció.  
Ya sentadas, honoka le conto desde principio a fin todo lo ocurrido con su primer concierto, mientras hacía unos gestos muy exagerados para enfatizar en ciertas partes, mientras estaban en ello escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, rin quien era la que estaba más cerca abrió, encontrándose con la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, cuando honoka la vio su expresión cambio a una atemorizada.  
—buenas tardes, ¿puedo hablar con kousaka-san? —dijo la rubia mientras miraba inquisitivamente a nozomi, quien le sonrió crípticamente.   
Rin se volteo congelada a mirar a honoka y entre ambas intercambiaron una mirada de miedo.  
—Claro, ya viene.   
—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —le reclamo la peliazul.  
Honoka con la mirada le rogaba a umi que la acompañara, a lo cual la arquera frunció el ceño pero aun así se levanto, acompañándola hasta la puerta.  
—Buenas tardes ayase-san, ¿en que la podemos ayudar? — pregunto amablemente la peliazul.  
—Hace unos días hable con kousaka-san y le exprese que la formación de un nuevo club estaba prohibido.  
—Pero este ya era un club de idols. —contesto la pelinaranja mayor.  
—Según los informes del consejo, este club fue disuelto y las llaves de esta sala devueltas, hace un par de meses.  
—Nozomi-senpai dijo que estaba bien. —expreso honoka a lo que eli miro a la chica en cuestión esperando respuestas.  
Nozomi al notar que todas la miraban se puso de pie y fue hasta eli.  
—según las normas, no podemos impedir la conformación de un club, a menos que transgreda las normas de comportamiento, sea peligroso para sus integrantes, el club ya existe o no cuenta con los miembros necesarios, honoka-chan me pregunto y no vi nada de malo con la petición, cumplían con los requisitos, asi que le dije que si y le entregue las llaves. —explico la pelipurpura.  
—Si, pero tu debías hacérmelo saber primero. —dijo la presidenta molesta.  
—Vamos, elicchi, no creo que estas chicas hagan algo malo.  
—No, esto esta mal dejaran en vergüenza a la escuela y … —la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por la arquera quien la miraba molesta lo cual asusto a honoka.  
—No puede decir eso, hasta que nos haya visto, se que nuestro primer concierto no fue lo que esperábamos pero nos estamos esforzando y practicando todos los días para lograr que la escuela que tanto amamos no cierre, le pido nos de otra oportunidad para demostrarle de lo que realmente somos capaces. —finalizo de decir con una reverencia umi, eli solo la miro fríamente.  
—Aún les falta mucho. —declaro la presidenta para luego dejar el lugar, nozomi hizo un movimiento con la mano a forma de despedida y siguió a eli.  
Luego de que las de tercero dejaron la habitación honoka suspiro pesadamente mientras umi la miraba de mala forma.  
—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —le preguntó retóricamente umi.  
Maki había logrado volver a tiempo a casa luego de esa incomoda y confusa tarde, por lo que eli había dicho el salón del club no tenía miembros pero nico estaba en la escuela por lo que le había dicho nozomi, entonces podía intuir que nico simplemente renuncio, no sonaba para nada bien, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?, ya no era solamente su pasado el que cambio sino el de la pelinegra también, esto le dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca, si era su culpa que el sueño de nico no se cumpliera no se lo perdonaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo fue complicado, tome varios puntos que queria abarcar en la historia, pero okey, tambien fue raro escribir a eli tan formal, pero lo mas complicado fue saber donde iban los nyan de rin, al final sonaban raros ._. u


End file.
